Alliance
An alliance, formerly known as a "Mutual Protection Pact (MPP)", is a defensive agreement between two countries. If one country in the pact is attacked, the other country automatically becomes an ally in the war. If a country is an ally in the war, its citizens can fight for their ally from their homeland. This agreement is favorable because you can count on your partners to come to your defense if you are attacked. On the other hand, you will be forced to fight against any attacker of the countries linked to this agreement - even if that attacker is a partner of your country in another Alliance. In short, when a country activates another country's alliances by attacking its original region, then that country can counter-attack the attacker (both in original or non original regions) together with all its allies. How Alliances are Made Accessible from Main menu - My places - Country administration Note: Signing an Alliance will cost 30 Gold from both country treasures. It expires in 30 days. Alliances can be proposed as laws by the president of any given country. When a president proposes an Alliance to the Congress, 30 Gold is removed from the treasuries of each country. The Members of Congress have to vote for or against the law in the two countries. If accepted by the both Congresses, it will be valid starting on the day it was marked as accepted for 30 days. If not accepted by at least one of the two Congresses, the 30 Gold will return to the treasury of each country. Alliances can be proposed and voted for at any point before they expire. After 30 days the Alliance is disabled automatically. Before being disabled, the president can propose another Alliance with the same country and, if approved by Congress, the end date is delayed for 30 days. Friend of a Friend Cancellation Although Alliances have given expiration times, they are automatically canceled if a country attacks a country that shares a common Alliance with it (known as the friend of a friend cancellation) Example: If Sweden and Germany both have an Alliance with Poland, and Sweden decides to attack Germany, the Alliance between Sweden and Poland will be canceled. Triggering Alliances In any war, both the country that is being attacked and the country that declared the war may have allies through Alliances. Alliances are based on certain "attacker" and "defender" definitions. Attacker - the country that has launched a military assault against a certain region, not necessarily the one that has declared war. Defender - the current owner of the region being under attack. Things to remember about Alliances: :In wars, Alliances are not active until they are triggered. :Alliances are triggered when a country is defending an original region, IE- a region where a resistance war is impossible to start. :Once triggered, they are by default active until the end of war. Peace proposals will cancel wars started by alliances, but these wars will be started again if the alliance is triggered. Example: Country A has an alliance with country B. Country C attacks an original region of country A, and country B will become an ally of country A in the war against country C. If country B and country C sign a peace, country B will no longer be an ally of country A in that war. However if country C attacks an original region of country A, country B will again become and ally of country A. This rule also applies for wars started by chain reactions (see bellow). :Active Alliances will support all future offensive actions in any region. Chain Reaction Based on the above “attacker” and “defender” definitions, if a country borders the attacker of an ally, a war will be opened between the attacker and the bordering country. See Also *Non-Aggression Pact External Links * List of Alliances Category:Military Category:Laws